


YEOLLIEPOPDAY ROUND4 GUESS WHO!

by yeolliepopday



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolliepopday/pseuds/yeolliepopday
Summary: A guess who post to guess who wrote which fic! Feel free to guess how many works/authors you'd like, anonymously or not!





	YEOLLIEPOPDAY ROUND4 GUESS WHO!

*Two participants of the exchange were also pinch hitters, so feel free to guess the authors for more than one fic! :) Reveals are tomorrow, September 25th, around 11pm (KST)!

Happy guessing!


End file.
